


Owned

by Lisalicious



Series: Inspired [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: CEO Ben Solo, Dubious Consent, M/M, Modern AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Worker Hux AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisalicious/pseuds/Lisalicious
Summary: After dinner with his cousin, Ben Solo, becomes lost in the pouring rain trying to find his hotel. With no taxis in sight and his personal cell phone out of commission, he seeks the help of a man he finds standing alone on a corner. Hux, an owned sex worker, thinks his slow night is about to turn around, but the dark haired man with the fancy umbrella only wants directions. Things only get worse from there.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fantastic artwork by Juesus found here (I replaced the link because the original is currently unavailable and I hope Juesus get's her regular tumblr back): https://delisalicious.tumblr.com/post/167848842232/jeusus-random-au-where-ben-finds-himself-stuck  
> Seriously all her stuff is amazing, check her tumblr out if you haven't! Here's her new site! https://tiniestbutt.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> No Rape/Noncon happens in this fic. More explained in the end notes.

Ben stood on the corner of a street across from a bridge in the pouring rain trying desperately to get his phone to work. He paid attention to the weather report that played on the TV in his hotel room as he dressed for his evening and brought along his umbrella, but he hadn’t remembered to open said umbrella until his suit jacket had been soaked through along with his phone. He sighed heavily as he looked helplessly at the phone that refused to turn back on before slipping it back into his pants pocket. 

He was in a strange city on business for his newly inherited logistics company, Solo Enterprises, and had agreed to have dinner with his cousin. He used his phone’s GPS and walked to the small cafe that was Rey’s favorite place to eat. While they ate it had started to rain gently. When time came to leave the restaurant and part ways Rey had offered to drive Ben back to his hotel, but he declined stating that a walk in the rain would be a pleasant way to end his evening.

He cursed that decision now... He was hopelessly lost in a strange city, and for some bizarre reason there were no taxis to be found.

But there was somebody leaning on the railing along the bridge across the way. He’d been standing there when Ben stopped on the corner to try in vain to once again power on his phone. He hadn’t moved once besides turning his head to stare directly at him. At least five minutes had passed and he could still feel the man’s gaze upon him

It struck Ben as slightly odd that a man would be standing alone after 10pm on an otherwise quiet street, but he almost didn’t care. He was lost, and this stranger was the only person around who could help him. So after hesitating for just a moment he started across the street directly for him.

“I thought you might chicken out,” the man drawled as he approached. “I even wondered if I read you wrong.”

Ben squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side. 

“What do you mean, ‘read me wrong?’“ he asked as he stopped a few feet from the red head.

This close he could see the man’s hair color, brilliant coppery red, even in the diffused light from the lamppost in the rain. He had a lean, fair featured face which was graced with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. His build was quite thin for his height, Ben was sure they had to be close to same height. And his clothes looked like they were meant to appear high end, but there was definitely a worn quality to them. And he was soaked through thanks to the rain. 

Ben wondered again why somebody would just be standing out there like they were waiting for a ride that was never going to come.

“That you weren’t gay.” He pushed himself off the wall along the bridge and started towards him. “But I’m thankfully not wrong about that, am I, Big Boy?”

Ben swallowed hard as the man moved under his umbrella and into his personal space. He really was gorgeous, and now the young executive could see something predatory in his eyes, and a hint of relief as well. 

“I... I, um, not that it’s any of your business, but no, you weren’t wrong.” He thought he saw movement at the other end of the bridge. “Look, I was wondering if you would be able to help me?”

“I can help you with anything you want, Big Boy, we just need to hatch out a few details.”

A pop of the hip, a cock of his head, a nibble to his lip, and slow raise of eyelids to reveal intense blue-green eyes. All things meant to entice him...into what though?

“What details do we need to, uh, hatch out?”

“How long you want my company, what type of services you’re looking for as opposed to what type I am willing to do, and price.”

Ben’s eyes widened in shock and he took a slight step back, but the man stepped close to him again.

“WAIT, YOU’RE A WHORE?”

“Keep your voice down, please!” The big sexy eyes and pleasant facial expression was gone and replaced by a much more natural looking sneer. “What did you expect with a man standing alone on a corner this late in the evening? And I prefer the term male escort, thank you very much!”

“Okay...”

A car slowed to a stop on the street near them and the window lowered, but almost right away the window closed and the car sped off.

Then he saw it again, the movement at the other end of the bridge. There had to be somebody standing just out of the glow of the light. 

He looked back to the red haired man who was currently sharing his umbrella, and he was surprised to see a hint of panic in his eyes.

“Can we hurry this up?” he asked impatiently.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t come over here to, uh, pay for services, except maybe... You see, I need to get back to my hotel, except I have no idea where I am in the city and I have no access to my GPS because my phone got wet thanks to the rain.”

“You’re fucking kidding me, right?”

“No, I need to get back to the Grand Coruscant Hotel. I will pay you Fifty dollars if you give me directions.”

***

Hux couldn’t believe his luck at first. The dark haired man with the umbrella was wearing what appeared to be a three piece suit, an Italian three piece suit, the shoes had to be Italian leather, and that fucking umbrella had to cost as much as the phone Snoke had supplied him with (forced him to carry because of the tracking device.)

And the padded wallet walked straight up to him. This would definitely be a better night than with his normal clientele. Plus it would mean that he could get out of the rain beyond standing under the man’s umbrella.

Of course, Hux’s luck could never be that fantastic. The idiot hadn’t realized just who or what he walked up to, only wanted directions back to his hotel, and had already cost him another client. Yes, he did offer to pay for the directions he needed, but it wasn’t near enough to make up for the missed sale.

“This is fucking rich! You realize you cost me a client just now, don’t you?”

“I do, which is why I’m offering to pay you for the directions.”

“Look, I’m sure you don’t understand, or maybe services from people like me can be bought for fifty dollars where you’re from, but you cost me a much larger sum than that.”

“I didn’t realize... I’m sorry...”

“Well, that won’t fucking help me much. Fifty dollars won’t even cover Snn-my procurer’s fee.”

He remembered almost too late that he wasn’t supposed to use Snoke’s name in public. The man’s anonymity was an important part of the whole business, if Hux ever ran into trouble with the law their connection needed to be untraceable.

“What can I do?”

The man in front of him did look reasonably earnest, if slightly bewildered by the situation. He might find it oddly endearing if it hadn’t meant that Hux would later have to face Snoke and explain why he didn’t make his quota for the night... and face the consequences that would result from his short comings. And there was also the danger of facing another drive off...

“You can purchase my services for the evening.” 

“Look, you’re actually... very attractive, but I just took over my family’s logistics business, and I can’t have it getting out to the press that I picked up a sex worker.”

“Then pay me enough to cover the lost client. I can tell just by looking at you that you can afford it, and you confirmed that in saying you took over your family’s company.”

He bit one of his sinfully plush lips, and Hux couldn’t help but think how much he was missing out on. His face was oddly put together with too large nose, ears and mouth, but it all added together to make something beautiful. Especially when it was added it to his glorious looking hair. Out of nowhere Hux wondered what life would be like with a man like him instead of being stuck under Snoke thumb with no real hope of buying freedom for himself.

“Exactly how much are we talking about?”

Hux opened his mouth to answer when another car pulled onto the street, and the snail paced negotiations came to a screeching halt. For the first time that evening he glanced down toward the other end of the bridge and eyed the beast that Snoke had sent to protect him (make sure he stayed on his corner, and not run off like he was prone to do.) And then he watched in a slight horror as the car slowed to a stop before it sped on, seeing he was already occupied.

Hux wasn’t one to ever be truly scared; his father refused to tolerate any fears when he was young and did his best to beat them out of him, and when he was taken in by Snoke (sold to the man by his father once his step-mother blessed the asshole with an heir that wasn’t born from a dishwasher) he learned to bury any emotions deep unless he was selling or it was required to please a client. But he had also learned there were situations where a little fear was healthy.

Losing two clients because an idiot was wasting his time was one of them.

And he saw Snoke’s beast move from the shadows and walk briskly towards them. He glanced back at the man with the umbrella who had also seen him move into the light.

“Fuck!” he hissed. “Do you see what you’ve done now? That’s two clients you’ve cost me!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry won’t cut it, you imbecile. Do you know what that man will do once he reaches us? We’ll both be lucky if we’re able to walk, and that’s if we’re ever found!!”

“Wait, WHAT?!”

“We’re both fucked because of your stupidity!”

“Because I tried to get directions from you? Who is that anyways?”

“My guard! The one who keeps me in line and makes sure I don’t lose possible sales and makes sure I don’t turn clients away! The one who keeps me from running off on a slow night and reminds me that if I ever do again I won’t live to see the next day.”

“You... you don’t have a choice?”

“Do you honestly think I would choose the life of being a whore? No, I have no choice of where I sell myself, who I sell myself to, or how much of a cut I get of the money I make in a night!”

The black haired stranger suddenly looked determined as he stepped closer to Hux and crowded into his space.

“What if I bought that choice for you?”

He blinked up at the other man for a few seconds. They only had moments to act before his guard would descend upon them and it would be too late. He also knew Snoke would never sell him, not when he was so popular with the man’s favorite patrons. He set his face as he made up his mind.

“Take out your wallet and pull out at least five hundred dollars. Then pull me as close as you can making it look like you can barely keep your hands off me. Nuzzle my neck, bite it if you think it will make this more convincing. Holding the cash, slip your free arm around me, slide the money in my back pocket and grab my ass like you can’t wait to get your fingers and cock in it. Do. It. Now!”

Finally the man stopped asking questions and did precisely what Hux had told him to do. He pulled his wallet from an inside pocket of his jacket, and then he managed to gracefully juggle the umbrella and wallet while pulling money out and putting the wallet away. Then he wrapped his arms around him and Hux was enveloped in the warmth that seemed to radiate off the man. Hux did his best to stay still and not lean into him and his warmth and his intoxicating scent. 

Even with the space that had been between them he could tell they were near the same height, but up this close Hux was surprised by how much larger the stranger was compared to him. His shoulders were broader, there were muscles straining a bit under his clothes, he just seemed to be thick everywhere (he could only imagine what was trapped in his pants.) Hux shivered as his hand, his massive, massive hand, slid the money into his back pocket and grabbed hold of his ass and squeezed as if he owned him instead of Snoke. 

Maybe that was the man’s plan, not to buy Hux’s choice and his freedom, but to simply buy Hux and own him for himself.

Well until he figured that out, he felt reasonably certain that taking the large, beautiful stranger back to his hotel was a better option than facing the wrath of his guard and later Snoke.


	2. The Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben’s head was reeling over the last five minutes of his life. He was standing with his arms around a rigid redhead having just pretended to purchase his services for the night. And the reason he had done that? The simple answer was so they both weren’t killed by the giant who had been rushing toward them, but it wasn’t really that simple.
> 
> Hux had to remind himself that this guy wasn’t some wonderful, oddly attractive, dark haired savior. That while the man did offer to buy his choice back from him it didn’t mean he was buying his freedom. In fact, with how easily the man became possessive of him he was fairly certain he would still be owned. But perhaps he would be kept as a personal pet or slave instead of Snoke’s most popular whore; only having his body used by one instead of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux has a distressing reaction to something. Check notes at the end if you're worried.

Ben’s head was reeling over the last five minutes of his life. He was standing with his arms around a rigid redhead having just pretended to purchase his services for the night. And the reason he had done that? The simple answer was so they both weren’t killed by the giant who had been rushing toward them, but it wasn’t really that simple.

Everyone deserved to choose their own lives and how they lived them. He had no idea how the man in front of him ended up the property of someone selling his body for profit, and he had no intention of letting him return to that life. That meant he needed to get him back to his hotel where he had access to resources that he would normally have within fingertip’s reach thanks to his phone, and the privacy to research just what he was dealing with in the man that apparently owned his redheaded companion.

He mouthed along the red head’s jaw and neck and gave his ass another possessive squeeze before he glared up at the guard who had stopped a few feet away.

“Don’t get any ideas buddy!” he growled low and menacing. “This one’s bought and paid for tonight, so how about you go find your own!”

The already rigid red head tensed even further as he spoke and pushed back slight from him to face the man he called a guard. Ben let his hand slip from his butt up to his waist to protectively keep him close.

“Don’t worry, Big Boy,” he responded in a voice that was both strained and breathy. “This guy just makes sure I’m safe with a person before I go anywhere with them.  It’s alright, Steg, I’m in no danger with my benefactor for the evening. You can let _him_ know.”

Ben could see the man wanted to argue, but he kept glaring as if he was challenging him to even try to remove the red head from his arms. It dawned on him that the challenge was intended, and he intended to fight the guard if he needed to. He wasn’t sure where this sudden protectiveness for a complete stranger came from, but he embraced it as if it were second nature.

He was willing to take on a man who practically dwarfed him for somebody whose name he didn’t even know.

He pulled him closer, and he turned his head ever so slightly towards the red head. Ben breathed in his scent like he was some alpha male scenting his intended mate; the man smelled lightly spicy like cheap cologne with something antiseptic underneath. And he didn’t break eye contact with the giant guard once.

“Are we done here?” he growled again.

The guard regarded him for a few more long moments before turning his gaze to his ginger companion.

“You know the drill, text the boss once you’re wherever this guy is taking you. You know how much he hates when you’re off the grid without an escort.”

“It’s not like I can’t take care of myself.” The corner of Ben’s mouth went up in admiration because he could hear the sneer and disdain in his companion’s voice.

“It’s not your safety he’s worried about. You know what will happen.”

The guard didn’t elaborate further. Instead he turned and headed back for the other end of the bridge. He felt the slight man in his arms shiver and protectively pulled him closer. The man, Steg had disappeared in the shadows again before he looked up at him and startled as if he hadn’t realized just how close Ben had pulled him.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes,” he answered after a moment. He glanced back to the shadows then he looked back up at Ben with an almost grim determination. “Back the way you came from. Keep an arm around me, even to the point where it’s difficult for me to walk. I was serious earlier about you biting my neck.”

“I can’t just let you walk beside me?” Ben chuckled.

“No. You were remarkably believable with Steg, and I’m not entirely sure how you managed to pull that off, but we’re definitely not safe by any means yet. So keep your arm around me, and keep acting like you will fight anyone who dares touch me, and keep acting like you can’t wait to fuck me through the wall or the bed or the couch or wherever we’re going to end up putting your money to good use.”

“I thought putting the money in your back pocket was just a ruse to stop that guy from killing us.”

“Is that really all you want it to be?”

“I think you should only have sex with people you want to, and not because they shoved a fat wad of cash in your back pocket.”

The red head glanced towards the shadows at the other end of the bridge. Ben could see fear hidden under his hard sneer, but he hid it well when he looked back up at him. He could see the micro expressions pass over his face, and he wondered what the other was thinking.

“Let’s go before he decides to come back.”

Ben nodded, and once again did as his companion asked. He turned to go back across the street while keeping a possessive arm around his waist, making sure to make it look like it wasn't just to stay dry under the umbrella, and he practically dragged the man along with him.

***

Hux hated to admit that he liked how warm this guy was, but after standing in the cold, pouring rain for close to an hour, the man that offered to buy his choice for him felt like heaven. It was all he could do not to simply lean into him and absorb everything he could.

He had to remind himself that this guy wasn’t some wonderful, oddly attractive, dark haired savior. That while the man did offer to buy his choice back from him it didn’t mean he was buying his freedom. In fact, with how easily the man became possessive of him he was fairly certain he would still be owned. But perhaps he would be kept as a personal pet or slave instead of Snoke’s most popular whore; only having his body used by one instead of many.

The only thing the man had done or said to even slightly convince Hux otherwise was that he should have a choice of who fucked him, and not simply for the money. It was a kind and appealing thought, but he couldn’t let himself believe his life would ever be anything other than him selling his body in order to keep himself safe. Right now keeping himself safe involved taking this guy back to his hotel and seeing if he can manage to convince Snoke to sell him.

It also meant losing Steg, who was trailing them, and dumping his phone at another hotel if he could manage. He knew his bodyguard hadn’t overheard the name of their destination, and if they managed to make it there undetected by any of Snoke’s lackeys, he might be able to disappear if he eventually needed to.

He did his best to make it seem that the suit was leading the way while he was whispering “turn left at this corner” and “go straight for three blocks’ and “cut through the market” and “hurry it up, will you?”

Steg had picked up at least two helpers in his pursuit, and Hux started to get desperate about losing them. If they didn’t lose the guards then he couldn’t lose the phone, and if he didn’t lose the phone the whole plan would go up in smoke. There would be no buying his choice from Snoke. There would be no running when he got the chance. He would be taken back to the Starkiller compound and be forced to spread his legs or open his mouth or offer his body up for whatever abuse the next person to open their wallets because of their desire for him.

The sea of bodies between the two and their pursuers helped to build more distance them all, but he needed more. He needed to hide so the guards would pass them by, so Hux would be able to change directions and put space between them. And then the crowd parted and he saw their way out.

“Close the umbrella, we're the only ones with it out here so we stick out like a sore thumb.” He paused as he waited for the man to comply. “Alright, you’re going to pull me into that hidden corner there, and you’re going to pin me against one of the shadowed walls, and you’re going to hump me like you’re going mad with lust.”

“WHAT?” his dark haired companion screeched.

“Be quiet! You want everyone to see you with a whore?”

“No, but-“

“Take me to that corner and try to fuck me through my clothes, we’re still being watched, and we need this to be believable.”

“We’re being tailed?”

“Of course we are! I told you we would be!” Hux peered back knowing they were going to miss their chance at losing Steg and the other two. “Now pull me back there, stick your tongue down my throat, and dry hump me as if your life depends on it… because it actually might.”

“How do they know I’m not just trying to keep a low profile so that it doesn’t get out to the press that I picked up an escort for the evening?”

Hux raised an eyebrow at the question and wondered why the press would care if his companion was seen with a whore.

Even though he asked the question, the dark haired man started to steer Hux to the partially concealed corner. A large warm hand slid down his side and over his hip to grope his ass again, and he tried not to yelp as he was pushed in front to really lead the way. He checked over his shoulder to make sure they hadn’t been seen by the three following them before moving out of sight.

He heard the umbrella clatter to the ground. He was about to turn around to face his dark haired companion when he was pressed bodily into the wall, and he panicked. He couldn’t move or defend himself because of the sudden constriction, and he was certain the man was about to force himself on him. He started to buck and push and struggle in any way he could and inhaled as much air as he could so he could scream for help. Yes, he was a whore. Yes, his body was sold for money to please his owner on a daily basis. But that didn’t mean he wanted some maniac to…

“Hey, easy there, you asked me to do this,” the words were spoken quiet, soothing in his ear. “I just figured it might be more comfortable for you to not have to face me, though now I’m rethinking that.” He ran large, warm hands over Hux’s arms to reassure him, and the redhead realized he was trembling uncontrollably. The man pressed in closer, this time Hux recognized it as weight and warmth were meant to comfort him.

It was the sudden loss of control that terrified him so much. Even when pleasuring the people he picked up on the street and the people Snoke sold him to, he still had a decent amount of control. But being pressed against the wall, not able to throw the other man off, not able to fight… it had terrified him to feel that powerless. But now he realized it hadn’t been the intention of the man behind him, and he tried to calm himself as warmth seeped into his back, and legs, and arms, and the place where lips brushed close to his ear. The man was huge, and practically covered him completely.

Hux tried to ignore the fact this he found the suit’s size and the heat pouring off of him enticing; instead he reminded him why they went to this corner in the first place.

“I told you to stick your tongue down my throat and act like you’re going to fuck me through the wall,” he said shakily.

“Yes, well, I wasn’t exactly planning on doing anything physical with you, but now that I am… I have no idea if you’re clean or not, so I went for this instead.”

“Of course, I’m clean!” The nerve of the imbecile behind him. “Did you miss the fact that I smell like a Doctor’s examination room?”

“The antiseptic smell? I thought it was just part of your cologne.”

Hux rolled his eyes, but how would this man know that Snoke made sure none of his workers or his clients would up with anything sexually transmitted. “Alright, so I’m clean, and I now realize that you aren’t going to do anything untoward to me. Are we even here?”

He chuckled, and the deep sound warmed Hux even further.

The redhead knew he should not be feeling this comfortable, or safe. He was never safe, and he knew he wasn’t safe with the man pressing against him. He was certain that while his intentions seemed to be on the more honorable side, that he couldn’t possibly be helping him out of the kindness of his heart.

“Okay, we’re even,” his voice was still calm and soothing, and almost a purr. Hux couldn’t suppress the shiver as he continued to speak. “So back to what we’re supposed to be doing here, I’m going to kiss along your jaw until I get to your mouth and then I’ll take your mouth like you asked me to. Is that alright?”

He understood why his dark haired companion was explaining after the he had panicked. It was so Hux would know what he was going to do next. He nodded, unable to find his voice because he was still a bit breathless from his initial reaction at their position Now, the weight and pressure were comforting (and if Hux was being honest with himself, enticing.) His dark haired stranger asking permission to move forward, and that made him feel even more at ease.

Then his soft, wet mouth was kissing, nipping, biting, and licking along Hux’s jaw line. He released a shuddering breath as the wet heat moved closer to his own mouth, and then there were fingers gently turning his head so that they were both better angled for the next kiss. It was entirely too soft, too gentle, too… intimate. He should turn around and take some of the control back. He should not be feeling the odd tingling buzz throughout his body, he should not be melting against the man, and he should definitely not be closing his eyes and leaning back for more.

Lush lips captured his own and the kiss started soft and searching, but it didn’t take his dark haired companion long to absolutely take his breath away. Where Hux was used to being kissed as if it were only a formality, or a claim on him, if he was even kissed at all in whatever foreplay he might encounter, this was tender and caring and it seemed as though the man wanted him to enjoy it as much as he did. And the things that man could do with his mouth in just a kiss had him wondering what he could do with it elsewhere.

When the kiss broke he was panting lightly, and his companion stayed close as if he intended to keep kissing him. Hux wasn’t sure if he would welcome that or not, but he didn’t try to push the other man away either.

“I’m going to start moving my hips. Let me know if it’s too much, or you want me to stop.” The words were breathed against his lips and he felt his cock twitch in response.

It was bizarre, something he hadn’t felt in years. It took him several seconds to identify because it was so foreign. He had become so used to forcing it and faking it that he didn’t realize he could feel real physical desire anymore. He even tried to convince himself that he was simply going along with the act and being a well trained prostitute his body naturally came up with the correct response.

_Yes,_ he thought. _My body is just doing what it always does in this situation. I am absolutely not attracted to this man!_

But then there were hips rolling against him. The other man slotted his crotch against his ass, and Hux could feel the shape of him, and the movement was practically fluid, and he was almost overwhelmed. He couldn’t suppress the moan that slipped past his lips before his mouth was claimed in another kiss.

Hux knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux believes Ben is going to force himself on him, and he panics. It's not Ben's intentions at all. But I'm warning against it for those who may react badly.

**Author's Note:**

> So Hux has been sold and forced into being a sex worker. It is not anything he wants, but he has come to accept it. So I feel it's borderline rape/noncon to dubcon, and I thought I should tag it as such.
> 
> This is one of those fics that I'm not sure how to tag so suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
